Something New
by Elament79
Summary: In which Natsu dares Lucy to do something that they both end up enjoying, and she gets him back.
1. His Turn

**So, this is my first story. This is smut, so no one under 18 should be here. Constructive criticism is welcome, and please do not favorite without reviewing, thank you. Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, not me. **

**On a lighter note, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It all started with a dare.

Neither of them had really expected this to happen, but it certainly was. When Natsu had given the dare, he had expected her to decline it immediately. And when Lucy had accepted the dare, she had expected him to drop the dare immediately. He wouldn't actually make her do it, right?

Wrong.

So that was where they were now. Both shocked that the other had done something they had not expected, but both unwilling to back down. Natsu, because he honestly really wanted Lucy to do this, and Lucy because what the hell, this was her pride that was on the line. Although it might be shattered either way. She had practically promised to do this (even though she had never _actually_ promised) and she could either make Natsu happy now, or he would never let her live down the fact that she chickened out.

Natsu lay on the bed in a pair of jeans and shirtless, hands behind his head and ankles crossed, eyes turned towards the ceiling and _smiling_, the jerkface. Lucy sat in a chair across the room, her face bright, bright red, clad only in her underwear and staring at the thing on the bed beside him.

She refused to look at Natsu. The two did not speak.

"C'mon, Luce. It's not like I'm asking you to leave the house wearing it!"

"Natsu, if I leave the house, no one will know I'm wearing it except for you and I. It would be a regular day, except I'll be trying to act like nothing is unusual. Here, I'll just be uncomfortable and awkward in the privacy of our house, where you will get all horny and annoying. In public, you can't do anything. Here, you can do everything."

"Are you saying you would rather go out while wearing it and that you have some sort of exhibitionism kink like Gray? Cause I swear, if he's the one who gave you this logic, I will-"

"NATSU!" Lucy's face flamed red and she hid her face in her hands.

"What? I'm just saying!"

"No, I don't want to go out while wearing it! And why would I tell Gray about our dare?"

"I don't know! I didn't tell anyone, and I was hoping that you wouldn't either, because I'm the only one who gets to know these kinds of things about you, but I guess it would be your choice to talk to other people about this. Actually, scratch that, you're all mine, so you can't say anything."

"UGH, you're so frustrating!" He had the sheer audacity to laugh at her.

"Shut up Natsu."

"Yeah, yeah, are you going to wear it or chicken out?" Lucy went quiet and she stared back at the thing beside him, too embarrassed to speak.

"Lucy." Natsu sat up, smirking. He knew exactly what was going on in her head. "You know you promised." He sang out and jumped off the bed to go to her.

"No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, and if you don't I'll-"

"ALRIGHT FINE!" Lucy shouted at him. Natsu smiled and sat down on the floor in front of her, stroking the skin of her calf.

"Anytime now, Luce." Lucy huffed and looked away crossing her arms. Natsu smiled gently. "Then you leave me no choice." He stood and picked up his flailing and screeching girlfriend, threw her over his shoulder and then dropped her on the bed. In the other hand, he picked up what she had been staring at on the bed.

"Natsu, I can do it." Lucy murmured quietly once she had sat up on the bed.

"Then here." He handed it to her. And waited. "Luce."

"OKAY, OKAY!" She shouted and then shoved it back into Natsu's hands. "I guess I can't." Natsu just smiled goofily. This was going to be interesting.

"Roll over." He commanded and Lucy, bright red down to her neck, rolled over onto her hands and knees. Natsu took in the sight of his gorgeous girlfriend on her hands and knees before him. They'd been together for several years now, and of course they had had sex, but they had never done something like this before. And it still never got old, seeing her like this before him.

He grabbed Lucy's panties and pulled them down to her ankles, then let her kick them onto the ground. Suddenly Lucy jolted forward and Natsu grabbed her hips, pulling them back to his abdomen.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked, his voice deeper than he expected it would be. Lucy squeaked.

"T-the drawer." She stuttered and Natsu loosened his hands on her hips and allowed her to crawl over to their bedside drawer. After all, he got a fantastic view of her private area that only he would ever get to see.

Lucy pulled out a bottle and threw it over her shoulder for Natsu to catch, and then wiggled her way back to her boyfriend. He placed both items on the bed and reached over to force her legs apart even more. Lucy dropped her head to the bed and waited, too embarrassed to even say anything. Natsu gulped.

"S-so sexy." He took one last look at the item on the bed, and then decided that maybe he would tease Lucy a little. Quickly he flipped the lube open and drizzled some onto his fingers. He pushed Lucy more towards the headboard and crawled up behind her.

"Ready?" She just nodded. Natsu took one finger and began to circle it around her hole, coating the outside of her ass. Underneath him Lucy tensed and then relaxed. He kissed her lower back and began to nibble on the creamy flesh as he slowly inserted a single digit.

Simultaneously there was a gasp and a groan and Lucy began to writhe beneath him. Natsu growled and began to pump his finger in and out of her.

"So . . . tight, Luce." He groaned. He began to hook his finger, reaching for spots in her colon that she might like. Natsu could tell she was enjoying this, judging by the continuous gasps and groans coming from her.

With his free hand Natsu grabbed the lube and drizzled some more onto his fingers and her ass. She arched up at the cold liquid and ground back against his hand. Natsu bit his lip and added another finger with a hard thrust. He could feel an erection steadily building, but tried to ignore it. This was a day for Lucy. His needs could come later.

He could feel her muscles beginning to relax and widen and he smiled. A third finger was added, and to hype his girlfriend up even more, Natsu dropped his head and stuck his tongue into her vagina. Lucy yelped at that and began to grab at the bed sheets, thrusting her hips back to meet Natsu's tongue and fingers.

"You like that Luce?" She nodded her head quickly, gasping for much needed air.

Natsu gave her a suck on her clit for being good (Lucy nearly collapsed on the bed) and then retracted his fingers from her anus.

"I think you're ready." He said quietly and grabbed the item on the bed.

The butt plug was crimson red, and made of silicone. It was blunt and it was long. The neck was thin and it tapered quickly from the thinnest point to the thickest.

It was a present from some of the more perverted adults at the guild, and Natsu had decided that, instead of letting it go to waste, he would give Lucy a choice. He dared her to wear the butt plug inside their home for a day. It was a joking sort of dare, one that he thought she would decline it and it would never happen. But once she had accepted it, Natsu couldn't get the idea out of his head.

What would she look like with it in? Would she hate it? Would she enjoy it? Would they do it again?

Lucy looked over her shoulder at Natsu as he drizzled yet more lube over the toy. He felt her gaze and looked up just as Lucy's eyes dropped to Natsu's erection. She licked her lips and Natsu grinned.

"That's not what we're doing today, love." He said. Lucy pouted and turned away from him. Stupid male with his stupid pride and stupid - oh.

Natsu swirled the butt plug around against Lucy's ass and waited for her attention. She tensed and Natsu frowned. This would be incredibly uncomfortable in she was tense.

"Roll over." He commanded once again, and Lucy did as asked. Natsu loomed over Lucy, chest pressed to chest and kissed her hotly on the mouth. The blonde groaned and fisted her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. Tongues began to dance and saliva leaked out the corner of Lucy's mouth and neither cared. Slowly, so as not to alarm her, Natsu began to push the butt plug forward. Lucy groaned and pulled away from the kiss.

"No, no, relax. Just focus on me." Natsu hissed and began to grind his erection against Lucy's bare thigh.

"Hah . . . Nat-UH!" The butt plug was almost halfway in, and Natsu paused, giving her time to adjust. When Lucy finally calmed down he poured more lube onto in and began to pull the toy out, then press back in. He nibbled at the clearly defined nipples through Lucy's bra and hands flew to the back of his neck, pulling at his hair. Natsu grunted and let his other hand come down to toy with her slit.

"Almost . . . there." He muttered and Lucy whimpered. It felt like her ass was being torn open.

"NATSU!" She shrieked, tossing her head back and forth. He began to pull the toy out, then gently press it back in. Lucy moaned, loving the way it filled her.

"Ugh, Nat . . . su . . . m-more!"

"There's only . . . a little . . . left." He panted out. "I'm gonna push it all the way in, okay?" He forced the words out of his mouth and looked to Lucy for conformation. She nodded her head, brows creased. Slowly, Natsu pulled the plug out a little and then thrust it all the way up into her rectum. Lucy screeched when her sphincter closed over the neck of the plug and swung her hips around.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu asked worriedly. He watched his girlfriend for signs of pain and waited for a response. After a minute she nodded her head.

"Y-yeah. Holy hell, that thing really fills you up." Natsu grinned deviously.

"You like that?"

"Oh shut up, Natsu." He smiled and leaned over, giving her clit another suck in happiness. Lucy jolted and accidently clamped down on the toy.

"Uhh . . ." She closed her eyes and put her hands over her eyes. "How do you expect me to walk around like this?"

"Well you didn't have to accept the dare." Lucy just nodded her head and lay on the bed, adjusting to the size of the plug.

Natsu stood and awkwardly shuffled over to where her panties lay and picked them up. He tossed them at Lucy and she caught them and began to try to stand up.

"Hmm . . ." she moaned as she stood and the plug shifted inside of her. Natsu grit his teeth at the moan and sat down on the bed, hand over his crotch. Lucy just smirked at him and slid her panties on.

"Need some help, Natsu?" He glared at her, wishing she would just drop it. Today was not about him.

"No."

"If you say so." Lucy walked over to her wardrobe, awkwardly trying to figure out how to move with this the butt plug in. It was an alien feeling, having something stretching her while she was moving. Lucy grabbed a short skirt and a tank top, perfect for lounging around the house all day. Even though today was not really a normal, lounging-around-the-house type day.

She dressed quickly and stole a glance at Natsu. He had his eyes closed, bent over himself and was still holding his crotch.

"What's wrong with you?" Lucy giggled and straddled his lap, making sure to rub the end of the plug against Natsu's thigh. He tensed up and nudged Lucy away from him.

"Blue balls suck." He muttered and blushed.

"Ah. Well, since you insist on no help, I'm going to go make breakfast." Lucy walked out of the room, feeling no pain and hardly any uncomfort. Natsu watched her go, speechless that she could recover so quickly.

"Um, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay!" Lucy sent a wave over her shoulder and went downstairs. He waited until he heard her footsteps in the kitchen, then stood and shuffled over to the closet. He grinned.

This would surprise her for sure.

* * *

Lucy finished pouring the pancake batter into the pan, and then reached into the refrigerator for orange juice.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Lucy smiled. Looks like Natsu got over his blue balls.

Lucy grabbed the spatula and began to flip the pancakes over. In her mind, however, Lucy was focused on the feel of the butt plug inside of her. It was completely comfortable to wear and whenever she bent over or turned, the object did as well. It was arousing, but not overwhelmingly so.

"Looks like your dare isn't all that bad, eh Natsu?" Lucy giggled and opened the orange juice, beginning to pour it into the glass before her. "It is kind of com-_KYAAA_!" The orange juice went flying onto the floor, the glass shattering. Lucy grabbed onto the counter and whimpered, doubling over herself. "N- . . . Natsu! Wh . . . what did you . . . uhhhh . . . s-stop . . . it's . . . ughhh." Lucy moaned loudly and knelt down on the floor, the absolute pleasure of the vibrating butt plug inside her overwhelming her.

"Shit, Luce." Natsu rasped out. "I had no idea that this was how you would react. And it's only on its lowest setting!" He grinned and flicked the switch in the control off, waiting for his girlfriend to get her breath.

Finally she stood and shakily grabbed Natsu by his shirt. "Why didn't you tell me that it was a _vibrator_?" Natsu grinned cheekily.

"Because I wanted _that_ to be a surprise."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"You better be glad I do."

"You have no idea."

"Give me the control." Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"No. I'm keeping this thing. Better be ready, Luce. You have to wear that thing the whole day, and now I get to be in control of when to turn the vibrating part on." His whole aura radiated pure evil and sexual tension, and Lucy couldn't help but be completely turned on by it. Even if it was cruel. She opened her mouth, closed it and then tackled Natsu to the floor, trying to wrestle the control out of his hand.

"Lucy! What're you- No, stop! I told you- HEY! Ha!" Natsu cranked the control up to the second out of four settings and Lucy immediately collapsed onto his chest, a shivering mess of hormones. She groped Natsu's abdomen in retaliation, and he promptly rolled over to be on top.

He placed the control in his teeth, then with one hand pinned Lucy's hands above her head. With the other hand, he reached down and began to massage her privates. Lucy let out a shriek and bucked her hips up against Natsu's hand, desperately wanting some kind of friction. Natsu smirked and then spat the control on the floor beside the two.

He nuzzled his head in between Lucy's breasts and pulled her underwear down to the middle of her thighs at the same time. Lucy gasped when he grabbed the plug, and her already shaking body went completely still, anticipating Natsu's next move.

"W-w-why are you d-doing this, N-Natsu?" She whimpered when he began to tug on the plug, pulling it out of her body only slightly before sliding it back in. He did this several times while contemplating his answer.

Finally he leaned over her even more and rested his forehead on top of hers. The plug slowly began to be dragged out of her ass, inch by inch. Lucy looked up into Natsu's eyes, trying not to shake from pleasure. When the plug only had the very tip left inside of her, Natsu answered.

"I want to drive you so insane that tonight will be the most intense sex you've ever had." And with that the butt plug, still vibrating, was slammed back into her. Lucy arched as high as she possibly could against Natsu, crying out at the pure euphoria it gave her.

He jumped off of his girlfriend and grabbed the control before she could. Natsu turned the control off and waited for her to recover.

"How about that food?" Natsu grinned at Lucy's pout and took a seat at the table, arms crossed and waiting for something. Slowly Lucy nodded.

"Please tell me you're not going to randomly turn that thing on and off all day, right?"

"Of course I am."

* * *

All day, Lucy had been randomly attacked with the intense buzzing that Natsu would subject her to. It was always at a different level, never the same one twice in a row, but he never went to the highest setting.

He had turned it on while she was doing laundry. When she was reading. Right when she bent over to open the refrigerator to get a snack. The worst one yet was when he had turned it on as she was peeing. She had screamed at him for that. She didn't have to go far to find him either. He'd been following her around, max three meters away from her all day. And what with that semi-erection he'd had since that morning, Lucy could see that he was just as horny as she was.

It was now just after six o'clock, and Lucy felt like she was on the verge of jumping Natsu's bones. Normally around this time she would be in the kitchen with Natsu, making dinner. He was the worst cook in the history of the world, but he could hand her stuff and he was good with a knife.

But now the two of they were in the living room, curled up on the couch. Lucy had given up on trying to get the control and had instead decided to just let him have his fun.

But now she was going insane.

Natsu's hands were running along her sides, tantalizing the skin there and making her feel abnormally hot. He had placed the control behind him, out of her reach, and had all of his attention focused on Lucy.

Finally he leaned down and kissed her, mouth slanting over her own. Lucy lunged into the kiss, tongue shoved into his mouth and tangling with his own. The resulting grunt from the man beside her made the already burning sensation in her stomach ignite once more. Natsu's hands began to wander, ghosting over Lucy's stomach, her thighs, her breasts, his tongue sweeping around her own before turning the tables and dominating her mouth. Lucy accepted it heartily, hoping that he would be at least somewhat rough after what he had forced her through today.

Moans began to filter into the room, and the sound of rustling clothing could be heard.

"N-natsu . . ."

"Hmm . . ." He groaned back, hands slipping under her shirt and bra to paw at her breasts.

"D-don't tease me . . ." Natsu grinned and grabbed the control. He flicked the switch and put it on the first setting.

"N-NATSU!" Lucy shrieked, the vibrations making her close her legs to try to relieve the ache. Natsu clucked his tongue and shook his head in disappointment.

"No, Lucy, I want to tease you. I want to pleasure you over . . ." He licked her neck and bit down on her pulse point, making Lucy's heart rate spike, "and over," his hands groped her breasts and pulled off her shirt and bra, "and over again." Natsu grabbed her skirt and panties and pulled them off in one yank. All of her clothes were dropped onto the floor beside the couch, and Natsu made quick work of all of his clothes.

They were now both completely bare, and foreplay was not something either of them wanted. Lucy spread her legs for him, even though it made the buzzing of the butt plug even more intense, and looked up at him through her eyelashes. Natsu smirked as his cock leaped at the sight of her spread before him and submissive.

"Tell me what you want Lucy, and I'll give it to you." Lucy gasped and her head shot up to look him in the eye. A hand reached out and fondly touched her cheek, soothingly rubbing the skin there.

"I . . . I want to get it out." Natsu chuckled darkly.

"That's the one exception. I'm still in charge of the butt plug." Lucy growled at him and Natsu smiled back. He grabbed the control and flicked the switch to the second setting. Lucy dropped her head against the arm of the couch and moaned.

"Nahhhh . . ." She whimpered and Natsu began to stroke himself, waiting for the goddess before him to tell him what to do.

"Tell me, Luce."

"Natsu, please!"

"Tell me what to do, Luce." She hesitated, and then looked away.

"T-t-touch me." She said, her face bright red.

"Where?" Natsu was thrilled. This was exactly what he wanted. He wanted to please her, and he wanted to be in charge.

"Of for the love of-" Lucy grabbed his hand and thrust it up against her slit. Wiggling her hips for emphasis, she let go of his hand and waited for him to do something.

"Nat-"

"Tell me what you want me to do."

"Are you serious? I just put your hand on my- my . . ."

"Lucy."

"Alright, fine! Will . . . will you stroke me?" Eagerly, he placed a finger on either side of her lips and then dragged them down, and then back up. Never once did he touch where Lucy really wanted him to go. He'd save that for when she asked.

"P-please." She moaned. Natsu thought it was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Please what?"

"Touch my clit." Lucy's face bloomed so red it was almost purple. Natsu took his other thumb and began to brush it up against where she wanted it. Circling, pressing, flicking, it all drove her insane, and he loved all of her expressions.

"I-inside." Came the new demand. Natsu obliged, a single finger pressing into her vagina, and at the same time he flicked the switch in the control up a notch.

Lucy shrieked at that and Natsu groaned.

"You're so beautiful, Luce." He said and began to thrust his finger inside her, curling and twisting just like he had earlier that morning. Lucy grinned up at him through her haze of pleasure, and smiled.

"I want you inside me." She said. Natsu didn't bother to force her to be specific. Instead, he grabbed her hips and flipped her over onto her hands and knees. Lucy instinctually spread her legs and arched her back, waiting for Natsu to please her.

Natsu took the control in his hand and turned it to the highest setting. He was amazed that Lucy had not cum yet, but he was also proud of her. She_ was_ incredibly strong.

Lucy dipped her head down to the couch armrest and tried to hold herself up. The vibrations were sending shivers through her entire body, and she was so, _so_ close. A garbled version of Natsu's name escaped her lips, and finally, after dealing with Natsu's teasing all day, he entered her.

It was like a dam had been broken between the two young people. There were no sweet caresses or _"Are you okays?"_. They were animals, growling and crying, shrieking and moaning their need for the other.

"I-I-I'm s-so close N-Natsu!" Lucy called to him, already clamping down onto cock and plug. It was sending shivers down her spine and waves of ecstasy throughout her whole body.

"I know." Natsu's deep, husky voice resounded loudly in her ear, making her even more turned on.

Three powerful, deep thrusts was all it took for the two to finish. Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs, calling out her release, and Natsu groaned as he felt the vibrations of the butt plug and the clamping down of Lucy's vaginal walls.

Fluid dripped down Lucy's thighs and onto the couch as the couple panted and sweat, trying to regain their breath after such a powerful orgasm.

Lucy jolted, suddenly incredibly aware of the buzzing of the butt plug. Natsu grabbed the control and turned it down to the lowest setting, but refused to turn it off.

"So Luce," she nodded to show she was listening, "was that the most intense sex you've ever had, or what?" Lucy laughed at her stupid, stupid lover, but nodded her head.

"Yeah. But I'm going to get you back for this, I promise you that."

* * *

**Do excuse me for any OOC-ness that occurs; in the anime/manga, they're both so incredibly dense that it would be hard to write NaLu smut and keep them in character in the first place. XP**


	2. Her Turn

**Hello everyone! I have returned from the black hole that is reality, but now I am here to give you the second (and probably last) chapter of Something New. I have to say, this thing gave me a lot of trouble in the writing process. There was a lot of Writer's Block involved. But I'm pretty happy with how it turned out, so I can't really have any complaints. **

**Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, not me. **

* * *

It was dark out.

Had to be at least two in the morning, but there was no light coming from the open window. Natsu was waking up, not really sure why he was awake, just knowing that something had woken him up, and that he was still too fucking tired to care.

Lucy had gone on a vacation with Levy, Erza, and Mirajane and he had stayed home while recovering from a cold that had done wonders to disorient him. It was only supposed to be a weeklong vacation, and Natsu hoped that Lucy would be back tomorrow. She hadn't wanted to go because he was sick, but eventually he persuaded her that he would be fine.

And he was. Except, he wanted his girlfriend back in bed with him to snuggle.

Natsu sniffed, and tilted his head to the side, now somewhat more awake than he was a minute ago. Where _was_ the moonlight? His eyes were open, _goddammit,_ but he couldn't see anything. Natsu groaned and then realized that his hands were resting above his head.

"What the . . ." he murmured and flexed his fingers. "I never sleep like this." He groaned and brought his hands down to rub his face. Except . . .

"Am I _handcuffed_?" He yelped and jerked at the things on his wrists. The metal chains clanked loudly against the headboard and Natsu growled. "What the hell?" His head whipped around, peering through the darkness to look for any signs of intrusion. If someone had fucking _walked_ into his home and handcuffed him to _his own bed_, then there would be signs of intrusion.

And that was when he noticed the blindfold.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" He growled and used the handcuffs to pull himself into a sitting position. He brought his head towards his hands and began to tug at the confining piece of cloth.

"Oh no, Natsu, I wouldn't do that." A sweet giggle followed the words, and Natsu immediately froze.

"L-Lucy? Is that you?" He tried to find her in the dark, but the blindfold kind of prohibited him from doing any seeing.

"Hmm, yes, it's me. Are you enjoying my presents? I had to specifically ask Cana to get them for me. Of course, she's not really the most trustworthy with secrets, but I promised to give her the handcuffs and blindfold for her to use on her own man afterwards." He could practically hear the smirk in her voice, and it made him even angrier to know that she had done this on purpose. Natsu yanked on the cuffs again and felt the leather on them dig into his skin.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" He snarled and began to try to pull at the blindfold again.

"Oh Natsu, I already told you not to do that. Do you really want me to tie your legs down as well?" He froze and whirled around to where he thought she was standing.

"What the hell Luce? Since when have you been into something so kinky?" He asked in disbelief. Lucy laughed, and Natsu would be lying if he said it didn't give him butterflies.

"Ever since you made me where that butt plug for a day. I told you I would get you back for that, remember Natsu?" She giggled again and Natsu's mouth opened and closed like a fish. He finally dropped his head back against the wall, wrists bound, and waited.

"And what, Lucy, are you planning on doing to me?" It was then that Natsu noticed he was only clothed in his boxers. "Wait, how did you manage to get inside the house, get my sweatpants off, blindfold me, and tie my hands to the bed all without waking me up?"

He felt the bed shift, and glanced over towards the area. He felt a warm caress on his foot and shivered. This damn blindfold, making him sensitive to everything around him.

"Well, you were at the guild today, right?" Natsu nodded and creased his brows. "I may or may not have asked Lisanna to slip something into your food before you came home." Natsu gaped.

"You _what_?"

"You heard me." There was silence in the room, and finally Natsu closed his mouth.

"I can't believe it. You planned this!"

"Of course I did. I'm been planning it since the last time we did something kinky like this."

"I hate you."

"You love me." Natsu gulped and grinned weakly, remembering they had said the exact same things to each other just last month.

"I want you to relax, Natsu." He snorted.

"How the hell do you expect me to relax when I can't see and can hardly move?"

"I could make it so you can't move at all. Do you want me to?"

"Um, how about no?"

"Then relax." Natsu frowned and opened his mouth to retort once more when he felt a gentle pressure against his shoulder. He jolted and moved his leg to nudge Lucy away from him.

"Don't touch me."

"Alright, fine." Natsu scrunched his eyebrows together once more. What the hell did that mean? He felt her get off the bed and footsteps sounded through the bedroom. She was clearly wearing high heels. He licked his lips and gulped, imagining her legs and wishing he could see.

And then the door closed.

"Wha-LUCY!" He called out to her. Did she seriously just leave him chained to the bed in the middle of the night because he said not to touch her? "You are _overreacting_!"

There was no reply, and Natsu growled and began to struggle against his bonds. How the hell did she manage to get such strong handcuffs? Seriously, what were these things made out of? He looped his fingers through the opposite cuffs and began to jerk on them, trying to get them to give a little.

The sound of metal on metal was loud, and he was sure there would be some complaints from neighbors, but at the moment, it didn't matter.

"LUCY!" He called out again in frustration.

Footsteps sounded in the hallway and Natsu went rigid. He listened closely and waited for Lucy to come back in.

The door opened and closed shut behind her, and Natsu smiled.

"Jeez, you weirdo, what were you-GAH!" Something plastic and thick was shoved into his mouth and then quickly tied around the back of his head, all without any skin contact from Lucy's hand. Natsu clamped his teeth down onto it and garbled out some kind of protest, then shook his head back and forth, trying to dislodge it.

It forced his mouth open, but muffled any kinds of noises he made.

"Heh, Wuhe, ha-" There was a giggle, and Natsu groaned. She was never going to let him live this down, being bound, gagged and blindfolded.

"You have no idea how sexy you look right now Natsu. But, you said not to touch you, so I'll do just that. But first, we need this off." He heard shuffling, and then felt what he thought were her fingers pinching the waistband of his boxers. He thrashed his hips around, trying to get out of her grip, but found that it was useless in the state he was in.

The boxers were pulled off of him, leaving him bare and naked to Lucy, while he could still not see what she looked like. Natsu growled, hoping that got the message across.

It didn't.

Instead, she walked out of the room again. Natsu froze, listening to her footsteps go downstairs. He hadn't heard the door shut, but still! She was just going to leave him here, naked and frustrated? Natsu growled and began to slam the handcuffs against the headboard again, trying in vain to call her back to the room.

_"WOULD YOU CALM DOWN?"_ He heard her scream from somewhere downstairs. Natsu ignored her, continuing to abuse the headboard as much as he wanted. Maybe if he made a lot of noise, she would finally realize that she had made a mistake and would let him go. The neighbors would probably wake up from it and get annoyed, and that would embarrass the hell out of Lucy.

He heard footsteps moving around downstairs, but they never came up the stairs. If he really wanted to, Natsu could have just burned his bindings right off, but they had ruled that there was to be no magic (unless specifically asked for) in any bedroom play. Did he really want to break the rules they had made? If would be so easy, just set his finger on fire, and the whole contraption would go up in flames.

And maybe set the bed on fire as well.

Natsu sighed loudly and ceased destroying the headboard. He could feel the dent where the metal had been pulled forward by his attacks. Lucy wouldn't be happy about that.

Obviously she was not going to come back upstairs anytime soon. Natsu tried to get comfortable, as comfortable as he could with his hands bound behind him, and wait for her to come see him.

Days must have passed before he heard movement. The clicking of heels stabbed his brain as he heard Lucy walk through what he thought was the kitchen over to the refrigerator and open it. Natsu tilted his head and tied to remember what could be inside there that she would want. It closed, and her heels walked back across the room to get something else. Or maybe just look out the window. Natsu couldn't really tell what she was doing.

He then heard the faucet start. Natsu squinted at nothing in the room. What the hell? Was she doing the dishes or something? Natsu groaned loudly and once more slammed the handcuffs against the headboard. He heard Lucy's angelic (although she couldn't really be called that anymore) laugh and growled lowly at her. She was enjoying every minute of this, wasn't she?

The faucet turned off, and there were again footsteps throughout the house. They came up the stairs, and Natsu wiggled around, eagerly anticipating her arrival.

Lucy walked into the room (_fuck_ he wanted to see those legs) and he heard something get placed down on the bedside table.

He waited. Lucy said nothing.

And then she laughed.

She _fucking laughed_!

Natsu looked away in shame, believing that she was laughing at his bound state.

"After all that ridiculous headboard clanging, swearing, annoyed growls and trying to push me away, you still end up hard." Natsu froze.

_WHAT_?

Was he really hard? Holy shit, he was!

How did he not notice that he was aroused? Natsu's face bloomed bright red, even more embarrassed that Lucy could have this effect on him and not have done anything.

"Well, I won't make you wait any longer then. And I promise I won't touch you."

"Uh ah haking hiss ooh ah." Natsu tried to speak, but the gag just made it sound like gibberish. Lucy giggled. He heard her clothes shuffle and then a pressure on the back of his head. He leaned forward so she could do whatever it was she was doing, and just like that, the gag was gone.

He licked his lips several times to clear away the saliva.

"You are taking this too far, Lucy. I told you not to touch me, but I only meant right then! I didn't mean the whole night!"

"I just promised not to touch you. A Celestial mage always keeps her promises, Natsu." He grit his teeth in anger. He wanted her touch more than anything right now, but he would never stoop low enough to beg for it. Ever. "I hope you realize," she continued, "that your erection is clearly growing."

Natsu dipped his head in shame. God, he was never going to be able to live this down.

"Can I begin now, Natsu?" Natsu shifted around, trying to hide his face with his elbow, and finally acquiesced.

"Yes." He murmured quietly, head turned away from her.

"Okay then. I think we'll start with this." Lucy said slyly, and Natsu waited, hoping that whatever she was about to do was not too embarrassing. The bed shifted, and Natsu tilted his head in her direction, anticipating whatever would come next.

He nearly jolted off the bed when he felt something cool and smooth gently being rubbed against his cock.

"Luce. . ." He moaned. Clearly that was not her hand.

"Shh . . ." She shushed him and then whatever it was that had just been touching him was gone. He dropped his head to his chest, really hoping that Lucy would just let him go.

Instead, he sensed something moving around his cock, shifting his balls around, and immediately tensed.

"There you go, Natsu."

It was uncomfortable. That was the first thing he noticed when he felt what he guessed was a cock ring wrapped behind his testicles. Natsu groaned, already feeling the effect of the toy. How did she manage to get that on without touching him?

"You like it Natsu?" She giggled again and he had to bite down on his lip to stop from whimpering for her to touch him. He'd be giving up all his pride to ask her to touch him. But then . . . there's not a lot of pride one can maintain from being strapped in this position anyway.

Blood was starting to engorge in his already semi-erect dick, and Natsu tilted his head back against the headboard, willing the pleasure to just go away.

He didn't hear Lucy make any noise until it was clear that he had a raging erection that would not be going away anytime soon.

Natsu gulped audibly and then cringed. This was just adding fuel to the fire. Lucy threw a leg over his hips, he could tell, she'd done this before, and then grabbed whatever was on the bedside table. She placed them on the bed next to him and as she was leaned over, fiddling with something Natsu acted.

He planted his feet on the bed and shoved his hips into her, effectively rubbing his cock against Lucy's stomach.

Natsu groaned loudly. His dick felt like it was ten times more sensitive than it normally was, and _shit_, grinding against her felt _too good_!

Lucy allowed her partner to rut against her stomach like an animal. She was as aroused as he was, she was sure he could smell it, and she loved the way he was already giving in to the bondage and playing along.

"Alright Natsu."

That was the only warning he got before something freezing cold was dragged around both his nipples.

"GAH!" Natsu shouted and immediately stopped trying to stab Lucy in the gut. He fell back to the bed and shuddered at the feeling. He had known his nipples to be sensitive (even though Lucy's were more so), but damn that felt good!

Lucy whimpered as she watched her boyfriend react so strongly to the ice. She wanted to relieve some of her own ache, but couldn't in the way she was sitting. Natsu moaned again, panting now, muscles still quivering as she continued to drag the quickly melting ice across his chest.

"Lucy . . . uhhh . . . please . . ." He whimpered and clenched his teeth. He had been so close to asking her to touch him. Lucy just groaned back.

"Lay down all the way." She commanded hoarsely and Natsu scurried to obey. Lucy left the ice to melt on top of Natsu's nipples, making him shudder again. He turned his head to the side and propped his knees up, spreading them wide. His dick rested on top of his own stomach, hot and needy for something he wasn't sure of.

Natsu waited for her, and was rewarded with more ice cubs, this time on his biceps. Natsu fisted his hands in the cuffs and moaned again. The water that melted dripped down his shoulders, making him look even sexier to Lucy.

"Is this all we're doing?" He panted. "Ice play that should be reserved for Gray and Juvia instead of us?" He didn't mention how hot it was making him. Lucy just giggled and left the ice to melt on his arms.

"No." He felt something again, only this time it was scorching hot. He howled at the feel of the heat on his just recently cooled chest and jerked hard at the headboard. He felt Lucy shudder on top of him and he could clearly smell her arousal.

"Fuck Natsu," she whispered, "it's just a dishcloth that has been soaking in hot water." Natsu ignored her, panting wildly. _Fuck_ it was hot when she swore.

"Lucy, please, _please_ . . ." She quickly attached the cuffs one at a time to the bedposts, spreading Natsu's arms to the side.

"Tell me what you want." Her voice was strained, and she continued to drag the dishcloth around his nipples, making them even harder then they already were.

"I want to see you. I want to touch you." He rasped, tensed and then yelped and grit his teeth when another ice cube ran along the lines of his abdomen. The muscles rippled, and Lucy used one hand to pleasure him, the other to touch her clit. She had to have some kind of relief before she lost it.

"Do you want the blindfold off?" She whispered hotly in his ear. Natsu snarled and nodded his head. He sniffed the air and moaned loudly.

"Mavis, you're so sexy. Are you touching yourself? _Shit_, Lucy, I want to see. Please . . . please take the blindfold off . . ." He tossed his head and gasped when he felt the cloth on his abs, mixing cold and hot and making his dick throb harder than it already was. It borderline hurt it was so pleasurable.

"As you wish, Natsu . . ." The dishcloth was taken from his skin and dropped into the water, making a plopping noise. Her hands immediately went to the back of his head and untied the knot that was there.

When it came off and Natsu could finally see, he felt as though he could cum right there.

Because she was wearing his shirt.

And _holy fuck_ it looked good on her. She bit her lip, watching Natsu stare at her, worried that he would not be happy that she took his favorite shirt without asking.

"Um, Natsu?" He refused to look away from her thighs where the end of the shirt rested. He could just barely see the outlines of a thong, and felt his cock leap at the sight.

Lucy noticed as well and sat back on her heels laughing.

"You really are enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Shut up and touch me." They both froze, Natsu hoping Lucy hadn't really heard him, and Lucy with a small smile growing on her face.

"How about you beg for it?" She said with a sultry smile. He frowned and looked away from her. But not for long, because he could tell she was wearing that bra with the red and black lace that made her boobs look _edible_, and she was clearly so aroused it was impossible to ignore her for very long.

He opened his mouth, and then closed it. Then did it again. And again.

"Natsuuuu . . ." She drawled and snaked an ice cube straight down his abs to the base of his erection. Natsu grunted, hoping she wouldn't actually put it on his cock, but thrust his hips up in hope that it would get some skin contact.

"Beg for it . . . tell me what you want," she crooned, "or you won't get it at all." Her eyes were practically blazing, and it was so hot_, so fucking hot._

"Lucy . . . fuck, Lucy . . ." he snarled, and finally after thinking momentarily, told her what he wanted. " I want you to touch me with your hands and your mouth. I want you to strip in front of me so I can see your tits and your pussy and then I want you to suck me off. I want you to fuck your slutty cunt with your fingers in front of me, and then I want you to get on top of me and ride me until you cum all over." Lucy swallowed thickly and leaned away from Natsu, but he wasn't done. "I want you to moan in pleasure and scream my name in release. I want to make you unable to walk tomorrow. I want to leave marks all over your pretty little neck and I want people to be able to see them." His eyes gleamed and it was Lucy's turn to swallow thickly.

"And I want you to wear that butt plug." Lucy grinned and slithered off of her partner.

"I can't do all of that tonight. But I can do with some of those." She stood beside the bed and wiggled her thumbs under the sides of the thong. She slowly and purposefully dragged it down her never-ending legs, Natsu watching the whole time, and dropped them to the ground. The red and black lace was picked up and thrown to the side.

Lucy, with a seductive smile on her face, reached up the back of the shirt and unclipped the bra, pulling it off her shoulders and off to throw away as well. Next came the heels, which were placed in a corner. Now completely bare save the shirt, Lucy walked across the room to the closet.

Natsu felt like he had died and gone to heaven. This woman would be his forever. He was never letting something that sexy get away.

Lucy grabbed the butt plug and walked back over to Natsu. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You think you can deal with one hand being free?" Natsu lurched up into a sitting position and nodded his head frantically.

_"Yes!" _

"It's not going to stay free for long, and you better not try to undo the other hand." Natsu nodded frantically again and waited for her to let him go. She unclipped the right hand and gave him the plug. Natsu swallowed thickly. Thank god for the cock ring, or he probably would have cum already.

Lucy threw her leg over his and straddled his hips backwards, her perfect ass facing Natsu. She got down on her elbows and one hand slunk down to her pussy.

"Uhhhh . . . Natsuuu . . ." Lucy moaned heatedly as she stroked her clit. Natsu moaned back and gently began to loosen her ass. Minuets went by with Lucy slipping her fingers into her pussy and Natsu slowly working himself to insanity. Both adults were so close to release, yet so far. Finally, Natsu grabbed her hand and stopped her from touching herself. Even though it was hot, he wanted that plug in.

It slid in quickly, with less pain that last time, and Natsu immediately brought his hand back to the bedpost. Lucy flipped around and snapped him back in.

She lightly kissed Natsu as a thank you, and he tried to chase her lips for more.

"No, no more kisses." And she went down on him.

"Uhhh . . ." Natsu groaned in the back of his throat and some drool dripped out of the side of his mouth and onto his neck. Lucy hummed in response, slurping noisily on Natsu's boner, and making him thrust his hips up into her mouth in sweet, _sweet_ agony.

Her expressions as she went down on him were orgasmic themselves, but watching her spread her lips apart and trace her tongue down the large vein, suckle gently on his scrotum, then go back up and pop the mushroom head into her mouth like it was a desert all while using her hands to stimulate him even more was just too much for him.

He just wanted to cum already!

"Luce . . ." He gasped out just as she stuck her tongue under the foreskin to play around a little. She trailed her lips along his velvety (and now wet) skin and made a popping noise as she let go of him.

"Yes Natsu?" He could hear the smirk in his voice, and he cringed internally. Damn her and her sexiness. He remained silent, basking in the relaxed yet tense pleasure he was feeling.

"Nothing to say? Alright, I'll keep going then." His head snapped towards her, and then he felt her lips gliding over his cock once more. He shivered and planted his feet on the bed the thrust (more like shoved) his hips into Lucy's mouth.

Immediately Lucy pulled away and Natsu watched her lick her lips.

He turned his head to the side and shoved his face into Lucy's neck, letting out an annoyed noise, trying to let her know that stopping what she was doing was not appreciated.

"You love this." Natsu glared at her. He crossed his legs and waited for Lucy to go back down on him. At least he could see.

Lucy looked down at his erection and gently stroked the sides of his cock, making sure to avoid where he wanted her to touch. Natsu thrust his hips into her hand and gave her puppy dog eyes, pleading with her to do something. Having an enormous erection with no stimulation and wearing a cock ring was not really the most comfortable way to have sex.

Lucy pushed him back against the wall, both hands resting on his shoulders, and kissed Natsu's forehead.

She dragged her lips down to kiss his nose, then both cheeks. Lucy skipped right over his lips and nibbled lightly on Natsu's neck, making him completely melt in her arms. Suddenly, she bit down hard on his pulse point.

"GAH!" Natsu shouted and clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to grab Lucy with his hands. She ignored him, but smiled into his skin. Natsu lunged forward and sank his teeth into her neck as well. He wouldn't be surprised if there was blood. Lucy moaned loudly, surprising him. Fingernails dragged down his chest, purposefully hitting his nipples.

Natsu's breath caught. _Shit _that was hot . . .

Lucy leaned over again and this time wasted no time deep-throating him. Natsu nearly passed out from the pleasure. She had never before done that to him. It was wet and tight and she just looked like a goddess right there.

Natsu let out the loudest moan yet and bit so hard on his lip that it began to bleed. Lucy made little bobbles on his dick, and then pulled all the way out to lick at the head. Her fingers traced around his scrotum, gently massaging his balls, and then trailed to his inner thigh. He snarled at her, implying that he wanted her hands back on his dick. She simply shook her head, and began to massage his thighs. Natsu shivered, not knowing that her touch there could feel _so good_.

"Lucy, I need to cum."

"All you had to do was ask." She reached forward, shoving her breasts into his face and unclipped both handcuffs. Natsu practically tackled her onto the bed, teeth biting and sucking, hands ripping his shirt off of her.

Lucy moaned loudly and squirmed, loving the way he felt on top of her.

Natsu spread her thighs and sunk himself into her.

Hard.

Lucy screamed and sobbed loudly, desperately groping for something to hold onto. Natsu paused for a split second and yanked the butt plug out, throwing it across the room. Lucy yelped again, and Natsu wasted no time throwing her legs over his shoulders.

Lucy grabbed at his hair frantically as Natsu began to thrust into her uncontrollably. The loud wet, sloppy noises echoed in their room, their pants, screams, moans and calls of the others name the only vocal noises possible.

"So close, Lucy . . . I'm . . . s-so . . ."

"S-s-s-same, N-NatsuuuhhHHHHH!" Lucy screamed out her release and fumbled to untie the cock ring still strapped to Natsu's dick. It came loose by some random act of luck and Natsu got only one more thrust in before collapsing on top of his lover, cum pouring out into her womb. Tears were streaming down Lucy's cheeks and saliva was drooling out of the corner of her mouth. Natsu was no better, and he was shaking from the most intense orgasm of his life.

Lucy continued to contract around him, refusing to let go. Natsu couldn't bring himself to care, and simply let go of Lucy's legs and flipped them over so she could lie on his chest.

"There's no way I'm pulling out for the rest of the night."

"That's okay. Just stay there. We'll clean up in the morning." The two laughed at each other, even as they felt fluid dripping down their thighs. Lucy looked over at the bowl of water and ice only to find them in the floor, a massive puddle on their carpet. She just sighed and snuggled closer to Natsu, still not recovered from her high.

"I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu." The two lay together, panting, and kissing, for an indescribable amount of time. Finally, Natsu spoke up, a giddy yet mischievous smirk on his face.

"It's my turn next."

* * *

***cough***

**. **

**. **

***cough***

**. **

**So, yeah, I wrote this, and I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review, any criticism/comments are appreciated! If anything seems out of order or just plain odd (that includes those pesky little typos and grammar errors. They are to be annihilated) leave it in the review. **

**Like I said in the beginning, this is probably the last chapter, but if you guys really want a third or have a really awesome idea that would work perfectly for this story, please let me know! **


End file.
